typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
OmniMundus
The OmniMundus is the central ruling government of the OmniVerse. A representative democracy, the OmniMundus at its core is composed of various star systems, sectors and member worlds throughout much of the known home universe. The political capital is located on Versailles, whereas its commercial, military and law enforcement establishment is on Astranori. Prior to its official establishment, the OmniMundus was known as the Covenant of All Worlds; and in some cases is still referred to as such by many who are in denial of its right to dominion. Though it is primarily a governing body, the OmniMundus, following the end of the Throne War, has become much more renowned as an interventionist organization through the widespread deployment of its military capability across the OmniVerse in the interest of promoting and enforcing sometimes controversial interpretation of the common good. Due to the incomprehensible size of the OmniVerse, the OmniMundus has long since the end of the Absolute War taken measures to expand itself as a panuniversal and pandimensional entity, having eventually attained the scope of the Absolute Empire at its height. As a result, no accurate numerical value can be placed upon the OmniMundus, with its strength rumored and accepted to be nearly infinite. History In its present form, the OmniMundus came about following the end of the revolution and its victory in the subsequent civil war against the Absolutes, the original self-imposed custodians - and alleged creators - of the OmniVerse. The end of the civil war would see the Absolutes exiled to the furthest reaches of Tannhäuser Space and the Covenant of All Worlds, as the OmniMundus had been known as at the time, at the head of universal civilization. Approximately one year after the end of the Absolute War, the OmniMundus moved to establish its dominion over the OmniVerse. As expected as this was, this stratagem was still seen by a number of those within the OmniMundus who had initially taken up the fight against the Absolutes in the name of true independence as a deceptive breach of the organization's founding committments, outwardly protesting that rule over an expanse as massive as the OmniVerse was far too much power for normal people to hold. These dissident elements eventually broke away from the OmniMundus, forming the Congress of Settlement Nations among the planets that disagreed with the OmniMundus' expansionist policies, despite the OmniMundus' constantly arguing otherwise. The tensions that arose from this divide, coupled with the CONSENT's establishment of a legitimate military force called the AxiMundus, heralded the coming of the Throne War, a universe-wide civil war between the opposing forces which eventually saw the OmniMundus as victor. The AxiMundus was then exiled into Tannhäuser Space, allowing the OmniMundus to grow as planned. Contrary to its bloody beginnings, the OmniMundus' expansion turned out to be a diplomatic undertaking, leading to a number of assimilations, strong alliances and resolved misunderstandings. The OmniMundus' era of expansion ended once its borders encompassed the entire OmniVerse. As a result of the Absolute and Throne Wars however, the OmniMundus had become significantly weakened militarily, leaving it momentarily unable to assume its duties. The OmniMundus Reorganization Plan came about to rectify this threat to its existence, giving rise to the complete modernization and replenishing of the OmniMundus' military strength. In order to bolster its presence beyond the reach of the home OmniVerse, the OmniMundus established the DI-LAWS, an interdimensional organization dedicated to the punishing and preventing of interdimensional crimes. This group was granted the liberty to act independently on the assurance that it acted according to its mandate, and that its activities did not threaten the sovereignty, security or existence of the OmniMundus. The Home Fleet would more than triple in size thanks to the Reorganization Plan, turning the once opportunistic prospect of foreign invasion into a discouraging pipe dream. The OmniMundus from here on was able to enjoy peace and stability predicted to last generations. This would all change however, when an OmniMundus fleet officer named Dustin Ayers became poised to make a name for himself... Be Continued Behind the Scenes *OmniMundus is translated as "All Worlds" in Latin. *The OmniMundus is said to be a "Type IV" civilization on the Kardashev Scale. *Theme of the OmniMundus